insert title here
by Moogle Girl X2
Summary: AU! This is my friend's fic, so yell at her if you must. This is a fic of random stupidity. Wakka is extremely stupid, so Wakkalovers should stay away. Tidus is stupid, too, but we love him. Unlike Wakka. Takes place in US. R&R!
1. Wakka's New Friends!

_** Insert Title Here **_

_**Chapter One: Wakka's New "Friends"**_

**A/N: This is a fic that takes place in the U.S. and has some Wakka-bashing (in this chapter). She has nothing against him, but he, like Tidus, is fun to torture! And we couldn't think of a name, so we'll take suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own this story, got it? My friend does. And she doesn't own any of the characters. Just the plot and the clothes on her back.**

**Moogle: But if her mom bought the clothes-**

**Me: Shut up, Moogle!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It all starts outside...

"Tidus," Wakka whined, "that hurt!"

"Ha ha ha!" Tidus laughed after hitting Wakka with a blitzball in the... blitzball.

"Did you have to throw it so hard?" He asked.

"Of course!" Tidus replied.

"Erg!" Wakka hollered as he ran into the apartment that he, Tidus, Yuna, and Lulu shared. (A/N: It's very big...)

Lulu then yelled from the other room, "Wakka! Don't slam that-"

Then you hear a door slam shut, but it reopens because it was slammed too hard. Then it slams again, actually closing this time. Lulu then appears with an angry expression.

"How many times have I told you NOT TO SLAM THE DOOR?" Lulu scolded.

"Sorry, ya?" Wakka said with a pitiful look on his face. Then he started bawling.

"Tidus hit me with a blitzball!" He whined loudly. "Really hard!" He added. (A/N: Yes, Wakka cried.)

"Oh my God, Wakka! Get over it you big crybaby!" Lulu yelled.

As he walked away, Wakka whined softly, "I thought Tidus was the crybaby, ya?"

He then runs out of the room with his face buried in his hands. Tidus walks in.

"That wasn't nice, but I've always wanted to see Wakka cry..." She said while laughing. She then asks (A/N: Randomly...), "Wanna get some ice cream?"

Tidus smiled. "Sure... Should we ask the baby to go, too?" He asked.

Suddenly, you hear Wakka faintly say, "I heard that...but oh well...ICE CREAM!...ya?"

Then, Yuna appears and asks with a smile, "Can I come too?"

Tidus answers quickly, "YES!"

So, they all go to Baskin Robbins. Tidus orders the same as Yuna (A/N: Tidus has a crush on Yuna...DUH!)...Chocolate! But whatever Wakka ordered had gummy worms in it. Which he named. All three of them! Their names are Bob, Wakka Jr., and Elmo (A/N: Wakka _loves_ Elmo!). Then he didn't eat them because they are his new best friends.

And on the way home he scared everyone by whispering odd things to them like:

"My underwear is blue!" and "My hair is orange!" And then he started singing "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani to his "new friends!"

Then Lulu whispered softly, "I hope it's not contagious!"

Suddenly, Tidus started singing along, but then stopped and started humming his own theme song (A/N: I want my own theme song!).

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**talks in low announcers voice **

**Will Wakka ever ever eat his new "friends?" Will Tidus stop humming his theme song? Will _I_ get my own theme song? Find out when you read the next chapter of (insert title here)!**

**C ya!**

**And again, this is NOT my story! This is my friend's. But you CAN go and read "What Happens in My Dreams!" I actually write that! **

**Review, peeps!**


	2. We Belong Together Sung by Tidus!

_** Insert Title Here **_

_**Chapter Two: "We Belong Together" Sung by Tidus!**_

**A/N: Whassup? Yes, I know, I am actually putting up antoher chapter! OMG! Like, another chapter! Wow! Heck, I'm surprised that someone's actually reading these notes! **

**Moogle: You're hyper, aren't you?**

**Me: Yup! And I'm listening to music from FFX! Otherworld, to be specific!**

**Moogle: rolls eyes**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

**WARNING: This chappie pokes fun at Tidus. But remember, the actual author and I love him. We drool over him and...you didn't need to know that. But, point is, we love Tidus and we like Wakka (kind of), so don't hold it against us when we pick on them. **

**Okay, word to the reviewers!**

**KeybladeMistressHikari: Thanks for the review! When the actual author (my friend) showed me this, I had the same thought. Just remember that we love Tidus, and when we poke fun at him, we do it regretfully. By the way, do you like KH? And please go read my other story! I need reviews...**

**Auron's Fan: Hey Brie! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it. ...Why would Wakka eat Tidus, anyway? (starts singing along with Otherworld)**

**Dragoon6181: Yes, Tidus is WAY cooler than Wakka. But we here like Tidus... Oh well, thanks for reviewing! If you want, you can go read "What Happens in My Dreams"! My other story. I really need reviews...**

**ChloeBrunetteRocker1: That's one LONG name! lol Thanks for reviewing! We hate Tidus-bashing ficcies, too. But in this chapter we pick on him, so I apologize in advance. It's not that bad, though! Hey, think you can read my other story? I'm in desperate need for reviews...**

**Here chappie now!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tidus eventually quit humming his theme song. Wakka got hungry, and regretfully ate his friends Bob, Wakka Jr., and Elmo. When they all returned to the apartment, Tidus went to his room. It was about 10:00, so Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna guessed he was getting ready for bed. Oh how wrong they were...

Yuna walked in Tidus's room to see that he was only wearing chocobo boxers and dancing oddly while singing along to "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that the young girl had gathered the others to watch.

"Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough? Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up?" He sang. By now, the others were laughing insanely.

"T-Tidus? I-Is that why the p-phone bill is so high?" Lulu asked while laughing. Tidus whipped around and glared at the people at his door. He promptly walked up to them and shoved them out.

"It's called _knocking_!" He shouted. As soon as he was sure they had walked away, he continued singing. Unbeknownst to him, the three had their ears pressed against the door. They continued to laugh. He heard them, and abruptly stopped. Suddenly, Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna hear something heavy hit the door. Wakka panics and runs away while Lulu backs off.

"Tidus!" Yuna shouted, "Don't throw blitzballs in the house!" She hears a muffled groan and then he shouts,

"It wasn't a blitzball! It was my freaking shoe!"

----------

The next morning, we see Tidus wearing his oh-so-adorable chocobo boxers while eating a bowl of Special K.

"Why you eatin' that, man? You think you need to lose weight or somethin'?" Wakka asked. Yuna then walks in after hearing what Wakka said.

"No, he needs to maintain his 'hot body' so he can continue to impress me...and personally, I think he looks so cuuuute in his chocobo boxers!" She replies while pinching Tidus's cheek. Tidus just pushes her hand away and continues to eat his cereal. Lulu then walks in...wearing froggie pajamas. Everyone just stares because they're shocked to see the resident goth wearing frog pajamas...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Short chappie, I know. **

**Will Tidus ever finish his cereal? Will Lulu buy new pajamas so her roommates won't laugh? Will I ever get _my_ own theme song? Stick around for the next chappie!**

**C ya!**

**And again, this is NOT my story! This is my friend's. But you CAN go and read "What Happens in My Dreams!" I actually write that! **

**Review, peeps!**


	3. Fuzzy Poster! And Haircare Products!

_**(insert title here)**_

_**Chapter Three: Fuzzy Poster! And Haircare Products!**_

**Author's Note: Whassup? Have we lost ya yet? I, Moogle Girl X2, am here to present the third chapter of (insert title here)! Woot! (everyone else: ...)**

**Me: You all suck...**

**Moogle: Whatever.**

**Me: That's Squall's line!**

**Megan: Hi! I'm the actual author! Whassup my peeps?**

**Me: --,**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own this story. My bestest friend does. Got it?**

**Here chapter now!**

------------------------------------

Yes, Lulu changed! But...(creepy music) into pink capris! And a white t-shirt! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Everyone is still in shock, of course. But let's get to the point of this chapter. If there actually _is _a point! Myaha! Anyway...

Wakka and Tidus were in the kitchen. Our favorite idiot, Wakka, was drinking a margarita while our favorite blitzer, Tidus, was munching on some Edy's Dibs. Chocolate flavored, of course. Tidus _loves_ chocolate! But unfortunately for him, Wakka had a weeeeeeeeee bit too much to drink. He drunkenly muttered things to Tidus like,

"You like Yuuuuuuuuuuuuna," and "Throw one a dem iiiiiiiice cream thingys in my mouth, yaaaaaaaa?"

So Tidus finally got fed up and threw one at him. No, really! He literally threw one at him! Hitting the idiot right in the middle of the forehead! Tidus enjoyed this, and decided to throw a few more. After five or so more Dibs, Tidus stopped. Wakka, as a result of the beating, had a giant red mark on his forehead. Discovering this, while still in his drunken state, of course, he ran up to Lulu and started crying. Lulu, who was cursing herself for walking into the room, ignored Wakka's rantings as he, being the tattle-tale he is, told on Tidus. (_That _is a lot of 't's!) Tired of hearing this, Lulu asked Yuna to "punish" Tidus. Lulu made Wakka _think_ she punished him. He had it coming to him, if ya know what I mean...

-------------------------------

Later that day, Wakka finally stopped crying. Unfortunately, he started up again when he and Lulu went to Wal-Mart. Why you ask? It was because he saw a fuzzy poster. It had a _really _big and prettyful butterfly on it! Lulu didn't want to buy it for him. It was then that he started to act like a toddler. Yes, throwing himself on the ground, kicking his legs and screaming, crying, all of that. Screaming as loud as he could, by the way. To save her sanity and the embarrassment, she bought the fuzzy poster.

Arriving at the apartment, Wakka couldn't wait to color it! He colored none other than pink! Wakka's _favorite _color! He loves pink, especially a pink Elmo! But you didn't need to know that. When he was done, he gave it to Lulu, who hung it on the fridge for _everyone _to see! And make fun of! Because even with the "no mistakes" fuzz stuff, he still messed up. Ha ha! You suck, Wakka! Nya! Anyway, back to the story...

Yuna and Tidus were in a fight. When Lulu and Wakka walked in, they found out that the reason the two were fighting was because Tidus was taking too much time in the bathroom to do his hair. The next thing they heard was Yuna shouting,

"You need to be attacked by scissors anyways, you hair-obsessed jock!"

-----------------------------------

**Will I ever stop making fun of Wakka? Will Yuna cut Tidus's hair in his sleep-er, oops! Too much info Gotta go!**

**Me: Get back here! If you cut off Tidus's hair, I swear I'll-**

**Moogle: You'll do what?**

**Me: ...Shut up, Moogle!**

**Geez, there wasn't much dialouge in there at all, was there? Hee hee. C ya! Review!**


	4. HairBGone!

_**(insert title here)**_

_**Chapter Four: Hair-B-Gone!**_

**Author's Note: Hiya hiya! Two chapters in one day... That's a record!**

**I'm thanking the reviewers for chapter two in this, obviously, because I forgot to say thanks in the third chapter! Heh heh... Anyway...**

**Shadray: lol Thanks! My friend is DEFINATELY insane! No doubt about it! Here's another chapter! And...(hands over some s'mores cookies) They're good!**

**pikarikku: Hey! New reviewer! Woot! lol Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it! More chappies for you! And cookies! (hands over s'mores cookies)**

**ChloeBrunetteRocker1: lol Lemme help with that! (burns Wakka plushie) Hee heeeee! Cookies for you! (hands over s'mores cookies)**

**kyritawuv: We all love Elmo _and _randomness, don't we? lol Thanks for reviewing! (hands over s'mores cookies)**

**tiduslover: lol Thanks! Glad you like it! And this story is _supposed_ to be messed up! lol Don't worry, we're gonna make fun of Yunie soon! Everybody gets their share of torture! (hands over some s'mores cookies)**

**Thanks ya'll! Here's the chappie!**

**---------------------------------**

As the fight between Tidus and Yuna progresses...

"I shall use Death Claw on you! One day! Yes...one day..." Tidus shouted. Then he started singing "One Day" by Simple Plan.

"One day I won't take this anymore. One day I'll be old enough to do, to do, to do what I want to!"

Yuna then screams at the top of her lungs, making Wakka hide behind the sofa by the way, "No more Final Fantasy VIII and Simple Plan before bed!"

"But Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuunaaa!" Tidus started to whine, but Yuna interrupted him.

"No buts! Now go to bed with no dessert!"

"But Yuna! I was gonna finish off the rest of the Dibs! I used most of them on Wakka!" Tidus retorted. Wakka then chimes in saying,

"When did you do that, man?" Considering he was drunk off his arse, he wouldn't know. Wakka then farts and laughs himself to his room. Everyone else is disgusted. Yuna, Tidus, and Lulu, who had walked into the room when Wakka asked when Tidus hit him with mini ice creams, all screamed. It smelled...really, really bad.

----------------------------

Later, like tomorrow later, you hear Tidus scream...

**-----------------------**

**Mwaha! You'll never know what happened until the next chappie! Ha ha haaaaaaaaaaa (sees people glaring and holding knives)**

**Eep! Fine, fine! Here's the rest...**

**-----------------------**

Everyone rushes to Tidus's room and sees him huddled on the floor holding something. It's a...Tidus plushie? Yep. A Tidus plushie. But...(creepy music) it's bald! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hey, there's a note attached! What does it say?

"It says, "You will be next!"" Tidus read to himself, voice shaking. It obviously scared him. But...there was something else different about the plushie.

"Awwwww! He looks so adorable! He has make-up on!" Yuna said in obvious 'aww'ness.

Tidus, now aware that his three roommates were outside his door, looks up with a terrified expression.

"Yuna! If you even _think_ about touching my hair, I won't hesitate to use Brotherhood on you!" He shouted at the girl.

"Oh, so you're gonna try and murder me with a sword _Wakka_ gave you? Tch, smart choice!" She sarcastically retorted.

"That was _before _he hit his head on the concrete!" Tidus whined.

"Anyway," Yuna started, "it wasn't me. I swear on my prized blitzballs that I didn't do it!" Tidus just stared at her, then started cracking up. Lulu decided to pipe up and said,

"Yuna, that just sounded wrong!"

Yuna went over her sentence in her head, then buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Tidus started taking deep breaths and said,

"Okay, okay. Soooo, gasp! You must be telling the truth!" He looked over to Lulu, who was once again wearing her yellow and green froggie pajamas, and shook his head. He turned his head towards Wakka, who was picking his nose.

"No...Wakka isn't that smart..." He muttered. All of a sudden, you hear a voice shout,

"It was me! I did it!"

**-----------------------  
Ha ha! We leave you on cliffy anyway! Ha! (ahem)**

**Will we find out who this "hair murderer" is? Will Wakka stop picking his nose? Find out in the next chapter of "insert title here"!**

**C ya'll!**


	5. Wed the Al Bhed!

_**Insert Title Here **_

_**Chapter Five: Wed the Al Bhed!**_

**I'm typing up another chapter. Amazing. ...(sings along with Everywhere by Michelle Branch)**

**Moogle: ...zzzzZZZZZzzzz...  
****Me: ...Me, too. But I got up early to write this!  
****Moogle: Yeah, ten in the morning is _soooo_ early!  
****Me: ...Crid ib, oui meddma yccruma.  
****Moogle: ...zzzzzzZZzzzzz...  
****Me: Grrr...(burns)  
Megan: (anime sweatdrop)**

**Disclaimer: Look in the previous chapters. I don't wanna type it.**

**Reviews:**

**Keyblade Mistress HIkari: lol. (hands over cookies). Yeah, you, me, Meg, and Tidus would make one...hyper team...I scared now.**

**kyritawuv: lol. I shall! I shall type till I can't type no more! (Moogle: Or until you wanna go play FF9. Me: Shut it!) Thanks for reviewing! (hands over cookie)**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_Previously:_

_Yuna and Tidus were in a fight. Someone cut the hair off of a Tidus plushie! (screams in terror) Suddenly, a mysterious girl confessed._

**-------------------------------------------------**

"It was me!" a short, blonde-haired, bubbly girl in short shorts and an orange tank-top stepped into the room.

Everyone gasped. They thought she was still in Belgium learning how to make chocolate! It was...it was...

"OMG!" Wakka screamed (literally) as he jumped on the young woman. She pushed him back and, as if she were talking to a small child, pinched his cheeks and said,

"Hello there. I haven't seen you in a while!" Tidus then breaks up the little reunion, saying,

"Why would you threaten the hair, Rikku?"

"It was a joke. I heard you and Yuna fighting, so I decided to pull a prank on you."

Yuna ran up and hugged the smirking, hyper girl. They grinned at each other and started giggling as if they were little girls talking about boys (I wonder why?). Suddenly, Wakka starts humming 'Stacy's Mom' by Fountains of Wayne. Ten seconds after an awkward pause, Tidus and Wakka both sing,

"Rikku's mom has got it goin' on. She's all I want and I've waited for so long. Rikku can't you see? You're just not the Al Bhed for me-"

They looked over and saw Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna glaring. Tidus then casually walked up to Yuna and said,

"I love you, Yuna!" She responded by pushing him.

"Yeah right."

She walked out of the room whispering to Lulu and Rikku. Tidus hung his head in defeat.

"Didn't work."

**------------------------------------------------**

Later that night, Rikku said she has big news.

"I have big news, everyone! I can't wait to tell you!" she squeals as she herds everybody into the living room.

"What is it?" Yuna asked as she and Lulu sat down.

"Yeah, what?" Lulu asked.

"Not until the guys come in here."

"HURRY IT UP!" The three girls shouted. Tidus and Wakka finally come stumbling into the room. Now everyone is waiting anxiously.

"...I'm getting married!"

**------------------------------------------------**

**Ha ha! Cliffy! And who's Rikku gettin' married to? Any ideas? The person who guesses right gets a cookie! (holds up tempting cookie)**

**See ya!**

**Meg and MG (She writes it, I type it.)**


	6. Wakka Gets Lucky

_**Insert Title Here **_

_**Chapter Six: Wakka Gets Lucky**_

**Hi! Happy new year folks! Meg's sitting next to me making fun of the Simple Plan song "My Alien". -.-, Wow. Cra'c yh eteud...**

**Moogle: You can say that again.  
Me: (grins) Cra'c yh eteud...  
Moogle: (bangs head on wall) **

Hee hee!  
  
Disclaimer: Do they really care about this crap? (sees threatening lawyers) Apparently so. Don't own crap. There. Happy?

**On with the chappie! But wait! Reviewers! **

mimi-na: Thanks for the review! (hands over Cloud and Vincent plushies) Hmmm. You gots an idea there! (me and Meg go to plot)

**The Cherry-sama: Hee hee! Plushies rock! (hands over Cloud and Vincent plushie) (hugs own C&V plushies) They're sexy...hee hee. Ahh, I love FF7. And FF10. And... (Moogle: Save it! Me: Crid ib, pedlr!) And nice guesses, but they're both wrong. And I can't prove it! It can't be Gippal because this fic is strictly FFX, and it can't be Tidus because both me and Meg like the Tidus-Yuna pairing better than the Tidus-Rikku pairing. Heh heh, sorry! But here's a Gippal plushie as a consellation (did I spell that right?) prize!**

**Marinanthe: I'm glad we make you laugh! Here's your cookie! (hands over cookie and Cloud and Vincent plushies) I love plushies... And it ain't Gippal. Although they make an awesome couple, it ain't Gippal... Now, on with the chappie! **

CHAPPIE!  
----------------------------  
_Last time on insert title here..._

_"I'm getting married!"  
_**----------------------------**

"Rikku! That's great!" Yuna exclaimed, hugging her cousin. She looked up. "But to who?"

"Ummm..." Rikku started, a nervous sweatdrop forming on her forehead. "His name is...uhh..." she continued, trying to remember. "Well, he's rich...his name is...uhh...oh yeah! His name's Auron!"

Everyone's shocked, but then suddenly burst out laughing.

"He's, like, 85 bazillion years old!" Tidus cracked, his eyes tearing up from the fits of laughter.

"He's a sweet old guy!" Rikku shouted, annoyed.

"Riks, you're old enough to be his great-great-great-great-great-great-great..." Wakka said, droning on and on with the 'great's. Rikku was getting pissed off. Royally. "...great-great-great-great-great-great-great..."

"Are you done yet!" Rikku shouted.

"great-great-great-great granddaughter." Wakka finished quickly. "Done."

"He's only thirty-five!" Rikku snapped.

"That's still old enough to be your dad!" Tidus stated matter-of-factly. Rikku started laughing. They looked at her, puzzled.

"...I can't believe you guys fell for that! I couldn't go on anymore...That was great! You should've seen your faces! Wow...I really didn't know you guys would fall for that..."

Wakka, Tidus, Yuna, and Lulu were flabbergasted. Yes, flabbergasted. Big word, eh? Ok, on with the story!

"...You stupid Al Bheds think you're so funny!" Tidus shouted. Yuna gasped.

"Tidus! Don't be racist!" Tidus shook his head.

"I'm going to the gas station. Wakka, you wanna come?" he asked his idiotic friend. Wakka nodded and followed the blonde blitzer out the door. The girls heard a car start and back out of the driveway. All was silent... Suddenly, all three squeal with joy. Even Lulu.Then all you can hear is a mixed conversation including things like,

"I can't believe you're here!" and "I haven't seen you in ages!" and "Oh, I've missed you!" Time for the girls to start partyin'...

**---At the gas station...---**

"Wakka! Stop playing with the soda fountain! Don't put you arm in thatr vending machine! We don't need a repeat of last time! Oh...I wish Yuna were here..."

**---Back at the house..---**

"Who said my name?" Yuna asked, her ears perking up.

"Nobody." Rikku and Lulu both answered. Yuna suddenly stood up.

"Oh no! Someone has their arm stuck in a vending machine! I must help!" she cried, one fist high in the air. "To the soda machines!" The other two girls stared at Yuna, confused. Yuna quietly sat back down.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I swear on Bob that I'm not 'I'll-Get-Your-Hand-Outta-That-Vending-Machine Woman!" she said quickly. Rikku and Lulu just shook their heads.

-**--Back at the station---**

"I would like two lottery tickets, please." Wakka asked the clerk. She grabbed two tickets and put them under the ticket-winner-thingy-ma-bob (according to Wakka). First ticket...loser. Second ticket...WINNER! Tidus's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Oh my f-ing God! He WON!" Tidus shouted, amazed. "I didn't plan that! I just wanted him to buy the tickets, find out he's a bigger loser than he thinks, and be on our merry way!"

"Sir, you'll have to go to the bank sometime this week to claim your prize. And congratulations...you're a bazillionaire."  
**-------------------------------**

**...Wow. Wakka got lucky, eh? Heh heh. I know what you were thinking, perverts...hee hee! **

Ramdom fact: Rikku's name in Al Bhed is Huggo. ...(snickers) Huggo...(cracks up)

Until next we meet, farewell! (and if you can tell me who said that and from what FF, you get a cookie AND a plushie of Tidus wearing his chocobo boxers!) (...come on. It's really$!#$! easy...)

**Meg an' MG**


	7. New Mexico is Not Outside the Country

_**Insert Title Here **_

_**Chapter Seven: New Mexico is Not Outside the Country**_

**OMG We're updating! Well, actually, I've had this chappie for Yevon knows how long. And Meg wrote another last night, so you get a two-for-one deal! Woot! Now don't kill me...**

Disclaimer: Oh, just look in other chapters for it you legal-obsessed biznitches. Don't own crap. Is that so hard to understand?

**To the reviewers:  
Luv you all! Plushies and cookies for all!**

Moogle: Just start on the chapter.  
Me: Shut up, biznitch.  
Moogle: Make me!  
Me: ...(walks away) (comes back with duct tape) ...(evil grin)  
Moogle: EEP! (flees)  
**-------------------------------**

"Wha...?" Wakka then fainted from the shock. Tidus stared at the clerk.

"You gotta be shittin' me." A man in line behind them whispered. Tidus shook his head, then promptly poured his soda, ice and all, on Wakka.

"TIDUS!" Wakka shouted. "I just had the bestestest dream ever! We were at the gas station, and, and I had got lottery tickets, and, and I won! And you...you..." Wakka had realized that he was actually at the gas station and that his dream, in fact, was not a dream.

"That wasn't a dream. You passed out when she said it. Dude, you're rich!" Tidus exclaimed, emphasizing the word 'rich'. Wakka stuck his lottery ticket in his pocket, ran up to the car, waited for a minute since he realized he was forgetting Tidus, and then quickly drove home. (Wait, Wakka can DRIVE?)

**-------------------------------**

After getting home, the two nimrods (Me: One being smarter and hotter... Moogle: Shut up, Tidus-fangirl! Get on with the story! Me: Ok, ok.) had realized the trio of girls were gone. The had gone to get manicures, then go out for Japanese food. The left a note saying they'd be back around six o' clock.

**-------------------------------**

Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku walked into the apartment smelling like ginger and nail polish. (Meg: Fear my randomness! Me: Ginger and nail polish? ...Bad combo. Ick.) It was seven o' clock, an hour later than expected. Wakka stormed out of his room.

"Where the hell have you been! You said you'd be home at six!" he nagged. Yuna rolled her eyes.

"Psh. What are you? My mother?" she said sarcastically. Wakka shrugged the comment off, not understanding it.

"I have great news! I won the lottery!" he squealed, bouncing up and down like a hyperactive kid. Meanwhile, Tidus was lounging in the recliner wearing only his (yet again) chocobo boxers, holding a cream soda in his right hand. (Me: Yum. I want cream soda...) He was watching 'Wheel of Fortune: Al Bhed Style' and tapping his foot to the WoF theme song remix in the background. Yuna came up behind him and put her arms around his neck. (Me: Yay! YunaxTidus moment? Meg: Not yet! Maybe never! I don't know! Me: Aww...)

"Oh my gosh, did you hear that, Tidus?" Yuna felt like she was talking to a brick wall. "Tidus!" Yuna found what she was looking for, the remote, and turned the TV off.

"Heeeeeeeeeey! I was watchin' that!" Tidus whined. Yuna shook her head.

"Did you hear? Wakka won the lottery!"

"I know! It's old news to me. I was with him." Tidus informed the brunette, crushing his empty soda can. He stood up and headed for the kitchen to get another, Yuna following close behind. (Me: The chocobo boxers draw in the ladies. Mwaha. (proceeds to follow Tidus)) Wakka and Lulu happened to be in there.

"I say we move somewhere else. This apartment sucks. We have the occasional rat problem, and the monthly rent is highway robbery!" Lulu complained. Wakka looked confused.

"But we don't live on the highway! How could it be highway robbery? It's not even a robbery. We _have _to pay the rent!" Wakka pointed out, feeling smart. Lulu shook her head. She then noticed that Tidus and Yuna had walked in and had, most likely, heard the whole thing. Apparently, they did.

"I agree! I say we move out of the country. Somewhere like...New Mexico!" Yuna chirped, a grin on her face. Silence. After a moment, Wakka, Lulu, and Tidus all started cracking up.

"Whaaat?" Yuna whined. Tidus, feeling sorry for his crush- er, his usually-normal-and-not-idiotic friend, stopped laughing long enough to tell her the obvious fact. Even _Wakka _knew that New Mexico was, in fact, in the country. Yuna's eyes widened. She smacked her forehead and hung her head in shame. She slowly walked out of the kitchen, face as red as Linkin Park's CD Hybrid Theory and embarrassed like hell.  
**-------------------------------  
(cackles) I feel evil. People got what they wanted! We're finally starting to be mean to Yuna! x)**

Rikku: Heeeeey! How come I didn't get any lines! Hell, I wasn't even mentioned!  
Me: Yes you were. Once.  
Rikku: Hmph! Pedlr-ycc-fruna.  
Me: (gasp) You did NOT just call me a bitch-ass-whore!  
Rikku: ...(cackles) Whatcha gonna do about it!  
Me: ...THAT'S IT! (initiates catfight)  
Meg: O.o  
Moogle: o.O  
Moogle: ...Who do you bet on?  
Meg: I ain't gettin' into this.

Meg: Okie dokie! Review peoplez!


	8. The Deep Sea Magical Leprechaun

_**Insert Title Here **_

_**Chapter Eight: The Deep Sea Magical Leprechaun**_

**Twice in one day! Booyaka! **

Meg and Moogle: "Booyaka?"  
Me: Yes. Booyaka.  
Moogle: Ooooooooooook.  
Meg: Put a little too much crack on that peanut butter and crack sammich?  
Me: (shrugs) I wouldn't know. You made it.  
Meg: ...Shhhhhhhhh!

Hee hee. No, we're clean. Our mama's told us to never eat ten-week-old pie:)

To the reviewers:

**Nothing! You haven't reviewed the previous chapter yet! MWAHA! **

Disclaimer: Oh god. Now what the !$&! do ya want? If I owned FFX, do you honestly think we'd be writing this crap? No. I'd be at Square-Enix, forcing them to actually come through with FFX-3 which would've starred Rikku. But nooooo, the had to be assholes and abandon the idea! Thinking they'd be milking it or whatever! Well, look what they're doing to FFVII! Look at all the spin-offs! (huffs) 

Moogle: You okay there?  
Me: (sigh) I guess.

**-------------------------------**

After Yuna's embarrassing moment, she locked herself in her room and starting blasting My Chemical Romance on her stereo. So over the course of those many hours, Wakka went on his own shopping spree. He bought tons of stuff. All of it being useless. Cuz it's Wakka. Yeah. He bought a boat (even though he's afraid of water), a foosball table (even though he sucks ass at foosball), a new refrigerator (even though their's is working fine), a mobile home (I won't even bother explaining this one), a midget (this is getting scary), his own action figure (I'm warning you! Stop reading the list!), a lamp (I WARNED YOU, BIZNITCH! AAH!), and a deep sea magical leprechaun (I told you! Now... YOU WILL DIE IN SEVEN DAYS! (dies)). Even though he has a pathological fear of all those items. Lulu freaked when she saw all the purchases.

"A DEEP SEA MAGICAL LEPRECHAUN!" she shrilled. Wakka grinned a very childish grin.

"His name is Noodle-Poodle-Grandma's-Boy." (Me: Made up by yours truly.)

"A Midget!"

"His name is Bob-Charlie-Peanut-Killer."

"You are the most idiotic excuse for a human being that it is my misfortune to me acquaintanced with!" Lulu roared. "I hope you bought a comfortable couch!"

"I bought three..." Wakka muttered, holding up four fingers and still shocked by Lulu's big-worded outburst.

"Good! Because that's where you're sleeping tonight, baka!" she bellowed. Lulu sighed, calming herself down. "How much did you spend?" she asked.

"Umm, my account says $(-)3,091,765 and no change." Wakka stated, not mentioning the negative in front of the number. Lulu sighed.

"So you didn't spend it at all."

"Say, what does a dash in front of the number mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"It means negati- WHAT!" Lulu quickly snatched the bank receipt out of his hand. "That's a negative sign! You spent it all, AND got us in debt! You stupid moron!" Lulu was at the brink of insanity. How can someone be this stupid? HOW?

"Umm...oops. The Deep Sea Magical Leprechaun was a lot..." Wakka said innocently.

"It's all going back, wherever it came from." Lulu spat, wondering where the hell he bought a Deep Sea Magical Leprechaun.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wakka cried, dropping to his knees and staring at the ceiling all dramatic-like.

**-------------------------------**

**Idiot. Baka. Any other words, Lulu? **

Lulu: Too many. About half being very profane.  
Me: Well put.

Meg: Review and get a plushie:)


End file.
